A Golden Opportunity - The Originals
by Reika-Hell-Flower
Summary: Back then, it was just Fredbear and me. The two of us kept the kids entertained, and they loved us! I know I was very clumsy, and I was always messing up, but the kids like it...! They always laughed... at me... B-but it's okay! As long as they're happy and safe, right? Safe... There was this one kid we didn't keep safe... And that was what started it all...
1. Chapter 1 - Fredbear and Ralfbunny

**Disclaimer: I do not own "Five Nights at Freddy's" or its characters.**

 **[A/N - Hey there 8D Another addition to my series, this time telling the tale of Spring Bonnie and Fredbear. Keep in mind, I gave the name "Ralfbunny" to Spring Bonnie as that being his name from back when he was at Fredbear's Family Diner, since Golden Freddy's name used to be Fredbear I figured Spring Bonnie deserved to have an original name too. Also, those who have read the other arcs in the series, namely "Hello, Hello", I changed their colors to having been golden all along.**

 **This arc begins in 1966, when Fredbear's Family Diner opens. 83]**

* * *

In the beginning, there was nothing but darkness.

He felt like he couldn't move, and vaguely wondered where he was.

' _Uh… I… I hear something… What is it? Are those voices?'_

"Is it ready, my dear?" one of the voices said. It sounded like it belonged to someone old. "I think I saw Ralfbunny twitch a tad."

' _Ralfbunny…? Hey, that's me! That's_ my _name!'_

"It's almost done, grandpa," the other voice replied, sounding like a young female. "And – there!"

His eyes snapped open. He was so startled by his involuntary movement that he took a step back and yelped. Suddenly, he was seeing all kinds of colors and unknown things around him. Each time he looked at an object, he wondered what it was for a second or two, before a word appeared in his mind, letting him know what that object was called.

"Whoa!" he fawned. "Where am I? What is…?" He looked at his hands. He was golden in color. Touching his neck revealed a bowtie, though he could not see what color it was.

"I must say, my dear, this is quite impressive. His movements are just like that of a human," the old-sounding voice praised.

Ralfbunny looked in front, at the two people that stood on stage with him. They were both smiling, as if there was nothing more pleasant than to watch him discover the world around him. One was a senior, kind-looking, while the other was a teenage girl with brown hair tied in a ponytail. Her grin was the brightest.

"Um, hello?" Ralfbunny greeted. "W… who are you?"

"I'm Alice," the girl said. "Alice McNair. I built you."

The animatronic bunny blinked and looked at his hands again. In between his golden fur, he could see metallic bits underneath. His mind gave him the word "endoskeleton" to describe them.

The girl then gestured towards the senior. "This is my grandpa, Antoine. Do you know your name?" Alice wanted to know.

"Ralfbunny, right?" the robot hesitated. Alice nodded, so he assumed he got it right. "Phew… So, um… what am I?"

"An animatronic," Alice explained. "You were made to entertain children. This is my grandpa's diner, and you and Fredbear are the main attraction."

"Fredbear?" Ralfbunny repeated, confused. "Who's Fredbear?"

" _I_ am."

Ralfbunny looked over to his left, to find a very grumpy-looking golden bear with a purple top-hat and bowtie. He leered at the bunny and grunted.

"Oh, hey!" Ralfbunny waved excitedly. "I didn't notice you there! So we're partners uh? That's awesome!"

"Humpf. 'Awesome' he says," Fredbear growled. "We're gonna have to put up with whining brats and bored parents every day, kid. It's gonna be a drag, it's what it is."

The bunny's ears dropped slightly, but he perked up almost immediately. "Nah, I'm sure it will be fun! The kids are gonna love us! Right?" he asked, turning to Alice and her grandfather.

"Sure!" said Alice. "They better, anyway – I designed you guys, so if they don't like you then we're gonna have a problem," she stated jokingly.

Antoine chuckled. "Now, now, don't say things like that. I still think that the colors you chose for them are not very appealing…"

"They're _my_ favorite colors, what's wrong with that?"

The two humans looked at the animatronics when they heard the sound of a slap.

Ralfbunny was pouting at Fredbear, rubbing his hand, as the bear was dusting his hat and hiding it away from the bunny's stare. It seemed like Ralfbunny had tried to take Fredbear's hat to try it on, and the grumpy bear had slapped the excitable bunny's hand away.

"Can I try on your hat?" the bunny requested, his pout morphing into a hopeful grin.

"No," the bear grunted shortly, placing the hat back on his head.

"C'mon, just for a minute! I wanna see how it looks on me!"

"No."

"C'mon, Fredbear, I won't ruin it! Pleeeeeeeeeeeease?"

"NO."

"Pretty please? I'll give you a hug!"

"Ralfbunny, I swear to God…"

"Why on earth did you give them such opposite personalities, my dear?" sighed Antoine McNair.

Alice shrugged, snickering. "I didn't choose their personalities, grandpa. The program I created makes their personalities randomly – I have no say in what kind of personality they'll have, other than their main priority will be to keep children safe and happy," she explained. "I thought that way they'd at least have the chance to develop their personalities as they please. As if they were human, you know? Don't worry; I'm sure the children will love them."

* * *

"Ralfbunny, over here!"

"No, come play with us!"

"Hey, I called him first!"

The animatronic bunny grinned and raised his hands to try and calm down the crowd. "Please don't argue, kids. How about we all play together?"

The group of children that had swarmed around Ralfbunny cheered. One of the youngest put up his arms, standing on his toes. The bunny recognized it as a request to be picked up by him, and he complied – he took the small boy in his hands and put him on his shoulders, holding his legs so he wouldn't fall off.

"Whoa! You're so tall!" the boy commented, trying to reach the ceiling.

"Now _you're_ the tallest," Ralfbunny chuckled. "Fredbear, come join us!"

The golden bear was leaning on a wall, his arms crossed, watching the scene with a slightly apprehensive stare. When Ralfbunny called for him he sniffed.

"Maybe you should put the child down, Ralfbunny. You might drop him," he suggested.

Ralfbunny pouted. "I wouldn't _drop_ him! I'm very careful!"

Fredbear scoffed. "Psh, yeah right. Kids, when was the last time Ralfbunny messed up something?"

"Ten minutes ago," replied a little girl, to which all the children snickered.

Much to the bunny's shame, he could not argue against the fact that he was a huge klutz. It had been like that ever since the very first show they had.

On the early days of the diner (called "Fredbear's Family Diner", as they were told), the people that visited were mostly just curious about the robots. They didn't ask for food, and simply walked in to talk to the two animatronics and see if they could actually talk back and conduct a normal conversation. Ralfbunny didn't mind – the more people the merrier! Fredbear, on the other hand, thought it was a waste of time for people to walk in if they weren't intending on eating anything.

As time went by, more and more children started visiting the diner along with their families, until the place got to a point where it was bucked every day, and families only managed to get the place reserved for a party if they made the reservation at least _three months_ in advance. They had been open for three years now; three years of success and happiness.

The children that visited the place regularly were already used to how the robots acted. They knew that Fredbear was the serious, usually grumpy one, who didn't partake in their games and simply observed, while Ralfbunny was the happy-go-lucky one with whom they could always count on for a fun game and a hug. He was also the one who usually made the children laugh, as he was very accident-prone and it was rare when a day went by without him tripping or breaking something by accident.

That day, it had only been ten minutes since he offered to carry the dirty plates to the kitchen and ended up tripping, dropping the plates in the process.

"That was an _accident_ ," Ralfbunny defended himself. "I was just trying to help…"

"You always are, Ralf," Fredbear said. "You always are…"

The bunny put the little boy gently on the ground. "See? Nothing bad happened? Everything went just – GYAAAH!"

The children watched, some startled, some amused, as the golden bunny slipped on a plastic plate that had been left forgotten on the floor and fell on his back with a loud thud. The plastic plate flew in the air and then landed perfectly on Fredbear's top hat.

The bear sighed with an unimpressed scowl, shaking his head, as the children laughed loudly. Ralfbunny got up slowly, smiling sheepishly as he dusted his suit, and then opening his arms to show he was fine. The crowd cheered, but some of the children requested for the bunny to fall again.

"Humpf," grunted Fredbear. "Kids…"

He knew very well that there were times where the bunny didn't like how others were always making fun of him. He would never say it to the staff, or the children of course, but Ralfbunny felt like the only thing he was good at was being the "clown" of the diner. The diner was named after Fredbear – _just_ Fredbear – and so the bunny was pretty much a secondary character whose only job was to do silly things and make children laugh at him. Fredbear himself would often tease the bunny, but deep down, he cared for Ralf. He would never say it loud though. It didn't amuse him in the slightest to see him almost falling, tripping and looking stupid just to keep the kids entertained.

He had to pretend like he did though. That's what the children wanted…

"What's the matter, Fred?"

The bear looked form the corner of his eyes to his right, spotting Alice McNair leaning on the wall next to him.

"… Ralfbunny is keeping the masses entertained by playing dumb. _Again_ ," Fredbear grunted.

Alice sighed. "I know you don't like it, Fred… And I know Ralf doesn't like it sometimes either, but… What can we do?" She shrugged. "The kids think it's funny."

"Children can be rather cruel," the bear declared. "Remember how they treated young Peter Hampton two days ago?"

Alice frowned. "Yeah… That went pretty bad. I can't believe they would go so far as hurting that puppy," she confessed. "Like you said, kids can be cruel…"

"So, why are you here today?" Fredbear wanted to know, turning his eyes away from the children at the diner, who were once again laughing at Ralfbunny, who had tried to do a juggling trick with plastic cups and failed, having them all fall on his head one by one. "You're usually at mechanic school at this hour."

"I got some time out," Alice said, yawning. "Besides, I'm already way ahead of everyone else. I built you guys on my own after all."

Fredbear looked at the young mechanic prodigy with a raised eyebrow. "Getting a little cocky are we?"

"Nah, I'm the embodiment of humility, you know me," she retorted jokingly. "Plus, there is someone I want to see…"

"And who might that be?"

Alice looked out the window of the diner expectantly. "He should be walking by any minute now…"

Within a couple of seconds, a group of young men walked by the diner. One of them wore a military outfit, while the others had normal clothes, and all seemed quite excited as they talked to the young soldier. The soldier had hazelnut-hair and green eyes, and his smile was kind and trustworthy.

"There he is," Alice sighed. "He's so dreamy… I wish he would visit his family more often so I could see him…"

Fredbear rolled his eyes. "God… Swooning over someone she does not even know… What would your father say…?"

"My father would say nothing, as my father does not need to know," Alice retorted, narrowing her eyes at Fredbear. "Mr. Leonard McNair is perfectly fine being blissfully ignorant, thank you very much. But look at him, Fredbear!" She sighed again dreamily, as she watched the young soldier disappear with his friends. "Isn't he _perfect_ …?"

"How should I know? _I'm_ a robot," Fredbear retorted. "As far as I know, I cannot feel attraction towards humans."

"This isn't attraction, this is _true love_ ," Alice declared, receiving another eye-roll from Fredbear.

"Goodness gracious if I could barf I would…"

Alice laughed. "Oh don't be like that Freddy." She held his arm, nudging him playfully. "Maybe my programming will allow you to feel love one day, and then you'll know how I feel."

"Unlikely."

"But you can mark my words, Fred. One day, that Phil Grayson will be _all mine_ ," she said.

"Oh so you _do_ know his name. Progress has been made," Fredbear commented, not even bothering to change his bored tone of voice to feign interest in the matter.

Alice elbowed him, which naturally didn't do much as the bear could not feel pain. He simply looked at her with his eyebrows arched, watching her as she skipped over to Ralfbunny with her arms open.

"Dance with me, Ralfie!" she demanded. "I'm in love!"

Fredbear could only shake his head, face-palming as the _supposedly mature_ young woman danced with the robotic bunny, much to the amusement of the children that surrounded them.

He was surrounded by morons…


	2. Chapter 2 - Save Him

**Disclaimer: I do not own "Five Nights at Freddy's" or its characters.**

* * *

 **1970**

Ralfbunny was in big trouble, and the kids loved it.

They surrounded him like a pack of wolves stalking their prey, grabbing his legs and forcing him on to the ground.

"Fredbear, help me!" begged the cornered bunny, as two children jumped on his back, finally making him fall on his chest. "GYAH!"

The golden bear sighed in annoyance, looking over his shoulder. The kids knew better than to do the same to him. No kids jumping on the bear's back, no sir. He wouldn't allow it.

"You got yourself in that situation, so you get yourself out of it," he declared matter-of-factly. Ralfbunny was too soft on the kids. They got away with doing pretty much everything to him. It wouldn't take too long until they actually started picking up apart.

"No, please! You have to save me!" the bunny pleaded from the ground, as one of the kids pulled his ear. "They're relentless!"

Indeed. The children had been especially restless that day, for reasons that eluded the two robots. They ran and screamed, ran and screamed some more, bothering the staff and the robots to no end. If Fredbear had hair, it would have turned gray a long time ago from the stress.

"Fine," he grunted finally, picking up the two bouncing kids as softly as he could to get them off Ralfbunny's back. "Off you go, kids. Leave Ralf alone for a while, alright?"

The two boys pouted slightly but quickly forgot their disappointment as they spotted a group of kids who were apparently getting ready to engage in a cake fight. Fredbear groaned. _Great_. More cleaning for them…

"Thanks, Fredbear," said Ralfbunny, standing up and stretching one of his arms. "Geez, the kids are electric today… They haven't stopped to rest once since they got here. Their batteries must be overcharged!"

"Kids don't have batteries, Ralf," Fredbear informed. "And it seems they don't have _manners_ either," he added in annoyance as one of the older kids tripped a member of the staff, almost making him drop the cupcakes he carried.

The staff member seemed aggravated for a second, but didn't say anything to the child, who laughed mockingly. Fredbear was very close to losing his temper.

"Honestly, I am losing my patience with these brats," he growled, in a low voice that only Ralfbunny could hear. "Do they think it is our job to look stupid for their amusement?"

"Calm down, Fredbear…" The bunny seemed nervous. "They don't know they're not behaving correctly… It will get better!"

Fredbear hissed. "So you say, _every day_ , but I have yet to see results. It seems to me like they're behaving more and more like rabid monkeys as time goes by. Next thing you know they'll be demanding bananas instead of cake and searching our fur for animatronic _fleas_."

Ralfbunny snorted, trying to conceal his laughter, but failed as he unleashed a loud ape-like cackle that made several children look back at him in shock.

"I fail to see the humor in our predicament, Ralf," the bear grunted, eyeing him with an unimpressed stare.

"A-animatronic f-fleas…" the bunny stuttered in-between loud laughter, which quickly spread across the diner as several children and staff members started laughing loudly as well, even though they had no idea what Ralfbunny was laughing at.

Fredbear could only stare at the laughing crowd, baffled as the bunny smacked the bear's shoulder as he tried to stop laughing, with little results.

"I swear, I don't know what's going on in this diner anymore…"

That day sure seemed like any other day, asides from the overexcited children. It would have been just another day of work for Fredbear and Ralfbunny – if it wasn't for that child.

Fredbear was waiting patiently for closing time, when he would finally get some well-deserved peace and quiet. Only two more hours – just _two more hours_ , he thought. He really wasn't on his prime that day. He was mentally tired from handling all those screaming children.

Ralfbunny was having issues of his own, all with the children constantly trying to get him to trip and fall so they could laugh at him. He was trying his best to be assertive and show the kids that it wasn't nice to laugh at others, but in the end he just couldn't say "no" to a kid. As result, he had fallen so many times that day that his suit was starting to get damaged. There were already some scratches on his once shiny golden suit from years of bumping into things, and it wasn't the first time the staff said that maybe he should get a new suit. Unfortunately, that would mean Alice would have to build him a new one herself, and she was very busy with college.

It had been a while since she had last visited the diner. Ralfbunny missed her. Fredbear did too, but, naturally, he would never say it out loud. He didn't need the female mechanic squealing of joy and dragging him off to dance in front of everyone – which he was certain she would, if he told her.

Both robots had no idea that the next time they would see her, would be the last.

The golden bear was giving out cupcakes to the demanding children when it happened. Something, he wasn't sure what, made him stop in his tracks. He felt like something had tapped his shoulder lightly to make him look over to his right. But there was nothing there. Odd. He noticed, however, that there was a young boy outside the diner, crying.

He knew who that child was. Peter Hampton, a young boy who sometimes visited with his mother. From what the bear knew, Layla Hampton, the boy's mother, was raising the child on her own, and she didn't have a lot of money. As result, young Peter couldn't visit the diner all that often, despite how much he loved being there. Unlike most of the other children, Peter was a quiet and calm boy, something Fredbear appreciated. But why would he be crying?

Fredbear attempted to walk towards the exit.

"Hey, where are you going! I want my cupcake!" cried a child.

Fredbear looked over at the child. That's right, he couldn't leave the kids with no food. He clicked his tongue, resigned with the fact that he had to appease those whining brats instead of comforting someone who actually needed him.

He handed the cupcake to the grateful child, and looked over at Peter again. He was still outside, crying as he looked at the inside of the diner from the window.

' _I can't just leave him outside crying like that…'_ thought Fredbear. _'But I'm no good at cheering up kids, that's usually Ralf's job… Maybe a cupcake will do.'_

Just as he was about to head towards the exit again, he heard more unhappy cries.

"Fredbear, our cupcakes!"

"We want another one!"

' _Goodness, haven't they had enough?!'_ he thought angrily.

The bear looked around, trying to find Ralfbunny, but the bunny was occupied with another group of children. Fredbear couldn't go out to comfort Peter. He wasn't supposed to go out for one, and he had to serve the children inside the diner – that was his responsibility.

But he couldn't ignore the crying child. Even though he was serving the whining children, he was doing so absent-mindedly; his eyes were focused on Peter Hampton.

While he observed the child, aggravated as his programming insisted on him serving the children attentively, he spotted a car stop at the parking lot. A young man walked out of the car, heading straight for the child. He couldn't see the young man's face clearly, but once he reached Peter, he placed a hand on the crying child's shoulder. Peter looked up at him, sobbing.

' _Ah, hopefully that young man will cheer up young Peter Hampton. I wish I could do it myself, but…'_

Fredbear's train of thought was interrupted abruptly as more children cried out for his attention. Honestly, couldn't they wait a second?

As much as he wanted to keep watch on Peter, he was forced to attend to the children. His mind was fighting against his programming, however, and as result his body wasn't responding – his programming told him to serve the kids, while his mind told him to take care of Peter.

And then he saw something that made his annoyance shift to worry. Peter was looking up at the man who approached him with his eyes slightly widen.

' _What's going on over there? Why does Peter look scared?'_

The man took the child's hand and started taking him away from the diner.

' _Wait, where is he taking him?'_

The bear tried to rush to the exit, but his body twitched and forced him to turn back to the hungry children. His programming wasn't letting him go outside to help Peter.

' _No, no, I can't leave Peter Hampton alone with that man! C'mon, Fredbear, move! SAVE HIM.'_

His legs didn't obey him. All he could do was watch as the man took Peter away from the parking lot, somewhere Fredbear couldn't see. His despair increased at each step the child took, following the unknown young man.

In seconds, Peter was gone. And Fredbear didn't do _anything_.

"Fredbear, can you help me out here, please?" the bunny begged desperately, approaching him with a wobbly step. He was struggling to walk, since he had one child hanging on each arm and another one on his shoulders, trying to cover the robot's eyes.

Fredbear didn't answer him. He kept staring at the entrance of the diner, paralyzed. _He let the child be taken away by someone…_

"Fredbear?" Ralfbunny called again. "Fred. Fred, are you listening to me?"

* * *

The stage was silent like never before. Usually, Fredbear and Ralfbunny would have small-talk once the diner closed, before getting shut down for the night.

Now, the two robots were standing on stage, watching as the staff gathered in small groups, discussing in whispers and carrying heavy and apprehensive expressions. Never, in a million years, did they expect something like this to happen.

Peter Hampton had been found dead near the diner. Fredbear alerted Antoine to the fact that he had seen someone take Peter on the parking lot, but the authorities were too late. Whoever it was that killed Peter was long gone by the time they arrived. And Fredbear blamed himself for that. If only he had managed to fight back his programming… if only he had _saved him_ …

"Fredbear?"

The bear didn't answer Ralfbunny's timid call. He kept staring at the stage floor, with a deep frown that wasn't going to abandon his face anytime soon.

"Fred, talk to me…" Ralfbunny tapped the bear's shoulder gently. "Please…"

"Leave me alone, Ralf," the bear grunted harshly. "Just… shut up."

Ralfbunny's ears dropped. This time, the bunny was struggling to find the right words to brighten up the situation. Usually, it was fairly easy for him to bring some joy into the usual gloomy disposition of the golden bear, but not this time. He felt depressed himself, really; the death of a child, just outside the pizzeria… Ralfbunny knew enough about humans to know that "death" meant that they fell asleep and never woke up again. Like being shut down permanently. They were never going to see Peter Hampton again…

But he couldn't let Fredbear be destroyed by guilt. Especially since it wasn't his fault. The bear did his best to fight his programming and save Peter, so, in the end, he had nothing to feel guilty about.

"Fred," he called again, ignoring the bear's annoyed grunts. "You have to listen to me…"

"The only thing I _had_ to do, Ralfbunny, was keep the children safe," Fredbear snapped. "And I failed, so I'd appreciate it if you…"

"No, I'm not going to shut up this time!" the bunny exclaimed, staring at the bear fiercely.

Fredbear looked back at him, seeming obviously surprised.

Ralfbunny gulped, but gathered the courage to keep talking. "I-I always stop talking whenever you tell me… Just because I don't want to bother you… But we're friends, Fred, and I hate seeing you like this…!"

The bear said nothing.

"Fred, it wasn't your fault! It's horrible that Peter died, but there was nothing you could do!" Ralfbunny stepped in front of Fredbear, looking him dead in the eyes. "The only one who _is_ to blame is whoever took Peter."

Fredbear closed his eyes. He looked so hurt; Ralfbunny never imagined that he would ever see his friend like that. He always seemed so strong, so sure of himself… Now he was breaking down.

"I failed," the bear muttered, his voice trembling slightly. "I failed…"

"No, no, you didn't fail…!" Ralfbunny hugged the bear out of instinct, even though he knew the golden bear wasn't too fond of hugs. "I've always looked up to you. You always knew what to do, and I learned a lot of complicated words from you!"

Ralfbunny felt the bear snort. Good, he was managing to cheer him up.

"I wish I was more like you, you know? The kids always get their way with me…" he admitted. "Y-you're always so determined, and others always do what you tell them to do. You're a leader!

He moved away from the bear, his hands on the bear's shoulders, and made a wide childish grin he was sure would brighten up his friend's spirit.

"So, don't blame yourself… Please… Don't be sad… Whatever happens, you'll have me! I'm your friend."

Sure enough, Fredbear snorted again. "Do me a favor, Ralf."

"Anything!"

"… Don't hug me again."

Ralfbunny's grin slithered off his face, a pout emerging in its place. "Meany."

Fredbear chuckled lightly, closing his eyes to rest his mind.

Ralfbunny watched his friend for a while before going back to his place. He knew that, despite the bear's ways, he was feeling better now. And that was enough to make the bunny feel better as well.

After a while, the bunny heard a faint "Thank you" coming from the bear, so low he almost couldn't make out the words.

"You're welcome," he whispered back, grinning. He could imagine how "painful" it must have been for his golden friend to say it.

No matter what, they would always have each other. Always.

* * *

"Where are we going, Alice?"

The brunette looked at the animatronic bunny sadly. "A pizzeria," she replied. "Freddy Fazbear's Pizza, I think it's the name."

Ralfbunny looked down, feeling sadness overcome as he watched the furniture of the diner being hauled away. His home was being wrecked, piece by piece.

After the death of Peter Hampton, Antoine McNair didn't want to own the diner anymore. The man couldn't bear the thought of a child having died near his establishment. Despite many arguments with his granddaughter Alice, in the end he ended up selling the rights to own the animatronics to a company called Fazbear Entertainment. At least that's what they were told.

Fredbear didn't like the idea of moving to another place. He wasn't too excited about being "sold" to someone else, especially a _pizzeria_ , but he had no choice in the matter. Ralfbunny, even though he was sad to leave his home, thought that as long as he could keep interacting with the kids and have his friend around, he'd be fine.

"You're gonna be there, right?" the bunny inquired eagerly.

Alice frowned. "I was asked to build four animatronics for them. Two are based off of you and Fred. The others are supposed to be a chicken and a fox," she explained. "I'm not going to be part of the staff thought."

Ralfbunny blinked. "W-what? You're not gonna be there with us? Why?"

"I'm too busy with college right now, Ralfie. I'm sorry," she added, hugging the bunny. "I'll try to visit, but I can't make any promises. You'll have Fred though, so you won't be alone."

The bunny hugged her back, and nodded. "Yeah…"

" _And_ you're gonna have four new friends!" she said, forcing excitement in her voice. "I think they're gonna be called Freddy Fazbear, Bonnie, Chica and Foxy."

"Do they really need that many robots?" Ralfbunny wanted to know.

Alice shrugged. "They want to start big, I guess. Their pizzeria is bigger than our diner too, so they have more room for more robots."

"Miss McNair," one of the employees called. "I need to take Ralfbunny."

The mechanic grimaced. "God, don't call me Miss, makes me feel old…" she groaned. "Alright. Don't worry Ralfie, I'm sure we'll see each other again."

The robot waved goodbye as the mechanic walked away. He hoped he would get to see her again soon… He'd known her for so long, she was like family.

The bunny followed the male employee to a truck where Fredbear was already waiting, and sat there in the dark, waiting to be shut down for the move. He sat close to the bear and held his arm for comfort. The bear responded with a groan, though he didn't move his arm away.

Ralfbunny knew that once that door closed, they'd never see the diner again. The place where they had made so many good memories, where they learned so much… But it wasn't all bad – there was a new home waiting for them. With new friends!

Hopefully, things would be better there…

* * *

 **[A/N - ... I ship Fredbear and Ralfbunny so much...]**


	3. Chapter 3 - Golden Freddy

**Disclaimer: I do not own "Five Nights at Freddy's" or its characters.**

* * *

 **1971**

When the two golden animatronics opened their eyes again, it felt like they had just been shut down for the move to Fazbear Entertainment. They looked around them, finding themselves to be in a very different location from the diner.

There were sparkle motifs everywhere, and they quickly spotted posters of four robots they did not recognize – a brown bear, a purple rabbit, a yellow chicken and a red fox.

"Oh those must be our new friends!" Ralfbunny said in excitement. A tap on his elbow made him look to his right.

Fredbear was there, and nodded at a chubby man with a kind round face that stood in front of them to turn Ralfbunny's attention towards him.

"Good morning," the man greeted. "Do you know where you are?"

Ralfbunny put his hand in the hair eagerly. "Oooh Freddy Fazbear's Pizza, right?" he attempted, remembering what Alice had told him.

The man smiled. "That's right. My name is Francis Anderson, and I'm the manager of this pizzeria," he explained. "Do you remember your names?"

"Fredbear and Ralfbunny, get to the point," the golden bear replied curtly before his friend could.

The manager chuckled lightly and gestured towards the posters they had seen. "Very well. The two of you must know about our new robots…"

"Yeah," Fredbear grunted. "And I can't help but notice there are no posters of _us_ around."

Francis looked back at Fredbear, clicking his tongue. "Yes, yes… About that – the four animatronics you see here will be the main attraction of the pizzeria." He ignored Fredbear's growl of disapproval and carried on. "The two of you will have a special role."

The golden bunny tilted his head. "Special?"

"You two will double as both animatronic and suits," Francis informed.

Ralfbunny's ears dropped and his smile disappeared.

Catching sight of it, Fredbear's eyes narrowed. " _Suits_?" he repeated. "We're going to be worn as mere suits by the staff, is that what you're saying?"

Francis finally seemed to consider Fredbear's growing annoyance as something to be concerned about and cleared his throat nervously. "I know it might come as a surprise… But after the… unfortunate event that transpired at the diner you belonged to, well…" Francis paused and looked at the animatronics with an apologetic expression. "We can't have you as the main animatronics, that is just not a possibility. Instead, we have Freddy Fazbear and Bonnie the Bunny, who are based off of you two."

The bear made a short growl. "Brilliant. We've been _replaced._ Hear that, Ralf?" He turned to the golden bunny. "They bought us so they could rub it in our faces how we're not the stars anymore – no, we're just _accessories_ now."

Ralfbunny looked back and forth between Fredbear and Francis. "Hum, I-I'm sure they don't mean it like that… Mr. Anderson, we're still going to be around the children, right?" he asked desperately.

"Yes, of course!" Francis assured. "Just not all the time. Sometimes, you will be used as suits by entertainers, and others you will be allowed to roam about as you please. This is all to provide with more job opportunities, you see…"

The golden bunny might have sighed in relief, but Fredbear didn't care. He had been replaced, and that was the harsh reality. After Peter Hampton's death, he was not considered to be good enough to be the face of the diner, let alone a pizzeria. He knew from the beginning that they were just doing all they could to get rid of him, no matter how much Ralf tried to tell him otherwise.

Ralfbunny, on the other hand, didn't mind. He would still be able to interact with the kids, so all was good. That was what he had been built for, after all. He knew Fredbear was not one bit happy about having been replaced by this "Freddy Fazbear", but he was sure that, in time, he would get used to it. Personally, Ralfbunny couldn't wait to meet those new animatronics, especially the one that had been based off of him – Bonnie, right?

"Ah, I almost forgot," Francis suddenly said. "I must warn you that your names have been changed…"

Fredbear rolled his eyes. "For goodness sake, our names as well? Why don't you just go ahead and re-make me into a ballet-dancing crocodile?" he snapped, his voice soaked in sarcasm.

Ralfbunny broke into a loud laughter at his friend's remark. The laughter was quickly muffled though, as the golden bear glared at him from the corner of his eyes, which lead the bunny to quickly adopt an expression that would be much appropriate at a funeral.

"Well, since you now belong to a different company, we thought that it would be for the best to change your names," Francis explained. "Now you will be called Golden Freddy and Spring Bonnie."

The bear huffed in outrage. "What, now I'm named after a robot that is a rip-off of _me_? Now that makes perfect sense…!"

The bunny cut him off before he could fume any further. "I think the names sound great!" he praised, though he was mostly saying it to avoid Fredbear from arguing with their new manager. "They're easier for the kids to remember, I think."

Fredbear made a noise of disagreement, crossing his arms and muttering something under his breath.

Things were not going to be easy, Ralfbunny could tell. It was going to take a long while before Fredbear grew to accept his new partners and roll in their new home.

But it would work out. It _had_ to work out. Things couldn't end the same way they did at the diner…

* * *

Over the two years that followed, a lot of things changed in the two golden robots' "lives".

Ralfbunny was happy to interact with the children again, and was pleased to see that they were not as "wild" as the ones at the diner. Maybe it was because it was in another town? At least at the pizzeria he didn't have kids pulling his ears and forcing him to look stupid every day.

Fredbear was still a problem, sadly. He had always been the more serious of the two, prone to grumpiness, but he had always been, in general, fairly nice to the kids. Now, he rarely talked to the kids, instead just watching them from a distance and letting the new robots do all the work. He was bitter, Ralfbunny knew it.

That attitude only made things worse though. Tired of having the bear snap at the staff over every little thing they said, the management decided it would be best to simply have Fredbear used as a suit at all times. That meant he would never get to interact with the kids again.

"Fredbear, if you apologize and try to be nicer, I'm sure they'll change their mind…!" the bunny had told him, only to be interrupted by the bear.

"I. Don't. Care," he hissed. "I'm tired of handling these humans, Ralf. Staff thinking they're so much better just because they're _living beings_ while we're not – those brats, always whining about how their parents are so annoying when all they want is for them to be safe. I'm done. If you ask me, this is all for the best. Now maybe I can have some peace and quiet. And stop calling me Fredbear. That's not my name anymore…"

Ralfbunny knew very well that Fredbear didn't mean any of that. He was just, as usual, playing tough so he wouldn't have to show his real feelings.

This new decision meant, of course, that now he could only talk to the bear after the diner closed. They were usually left alone in the backroom, a dark and gloomy place that Ralfbunny didn't really like, but in time they started having the company of Bonnie the Bunny.

Ralfbunny was happy to see that the purple robot was very much alike him in both personality and looks. Bonnie was very cheerful and friendly, so the two bunnies got along well. Fredbear almost never took part in their conversations. In fact, the bear did his best to avoid talking with the new robots as much as he could.

Life at the pizzeria wasn't going as happily as the bunny would like, and it didn't take too long until problems started coming his way as well.

Maybe because of all the years he spent falling down on purpose for the kids and being harassed by them, his suit was unstable. While Fredbear was perfectly safe to wear by the entertainers, Ralfbunny's spring-lock system wasn't safe. There were times when the slightest bump activated his springs, which almost got the entertainer wearing him seriously hurt. One day, he heard from the mechanic of the pizzeria that he was going to be locked in the backroom from that point on, because a Spring Bonnie suit at another pizzeria had caused an employee to almost bleed out to death.

"S-so I'm not going to be with the kids ever again?" he asked, feeling his world fall apart.

The mechanic sighed. "It's not my call, buddy, sorry. You're going to be kept in the backroom for now, but maybe in time they'll let you be worn as a suit again." The man put a hand in the robot's shoulder. "I still think you're awesome, if it helps."

Ralfbunny chuckled sadly. "Thanks…"

The mechanic was a nice man. He missed Alice, of course, but at least this new mechanic was a nice person who did his best to make the robots comfortable. It had been a long time since Alice McNair had last visited them. They knew she was very busy with college and some new job she had mentioned, but they didn't fully understand why she couldn't visit them anymore. Did something happen to her…?

"Like everyone else, she got tired of us," Fredbear had stated, not bothering to open his eyes to look at the bunny. "Face it, Ralf, _our services are no longer required_. We are expendable chunks of metal, props that no one wants to have around anymore."

The sad thing was, Ralfbunny was starting to agree with him… It was like something was making their lives get more and more miserable, and that them getting shut down permanently and sent to a junkyard was only a matter of time. During the day, it was like they were in a deep sleep, and once they had their free-will back at night, they didn't know what had happened during the morning or afternoon. They were just suits – _props_ , like Fredbear said. It was like they weren't even… they weren't even wanted anymore…

' _But at least',_ Ralfbunny told himself, whenever he had these depressing thoughts. _'At least I still have Fredbear with me… I have my friend with me.'_

Then that horrible day came. The horrible day when Ralfbunny lost the only thing he had left. It was the 26th of June of 1977. Ralfbunny would never forget that date, ever.

He had heard, from Bonnie, that there would be a birthday being celebrated that day. A girl who was a regular there, and who seemed to be well-liked by the robots and staff. Naturally, Ralfbunny didn't know her. It had been five years since he had last seen a child.

When the bunny opened his eyes, there was still light and noise in the pizzeria. Ralfbunny frowned. Odd – was he being activated during the day again? Maybe they had changed their minds about keeping them as suits!

That happy thought was quickly erased from the golden bunny's mind once he saw the mechanic's face. He looked unnaturally pale, and worried.

"W-what's wrong?" the bunny asked. "Did something happen?"

The mechanic asked him to stay quiet with a gesture of his hand. Someone else entered the backroom, right behind the man, carrying Fredbear. Ralfbunny's ears dropped and his eyes widened in horror. There were stains all over the bear's suit – dark red stains. The bunny wondered what they could be. Oil, maybe? Ketchup? Did the kids get him all dirty like that? Heh, they usually did that to him.

"What happened to Fred – I-I mean, Golden Freddy?" he wanted to know. "Did the kids…"

"Spring Bonnie, please," the mechanic interrupted harshly. "Don't speak."

Ralfbunny pouted. Why was he telling to shut up? What on earth was going on?!

Fredbear opened his eyes once the mechanic re-activated him. The bear blinked, and looked around, gaining the same confused expression Ralfbunny got once he realized that they had been re-activated earlier than usual.

"Golden Freddy," the mechanic called.

The bear stared at the mechanic, frowning deeply. "Yes? You look aggravated, did something…"

"Please tell me you remember who was wearing you today." The mechanic looked stressed-out.

Something bad was happening, that was obvious. It couldn't have to do with kids being kids and messing up something, it was worse than that.

Fredbear grunted. "As if I know. I am not activated until the pizzeria closes, remember? How am I supposed to know…?"

The man ran fingers through his hair in despair. "Seriously, Golden Freddy, this is urgent! Someone wore you and… and…" He gulped, seemingly unable to talk any further.

"What? What did they do?" Ralfbunny inquired, feeling more and more worried. "What are those stains? What's going on?"

Only then did the bear realize the condition in which he was on. He looked down at his chest and hands, and found his golden fur stained in dark red. For a couple of seconds, he seemed confused, but then his eyes widened in horror.

"Blood…" he gasped. "Is this… Is this…?"

"Blood?" Ralfbunny repeated, his panic growing.

He knew that blood was a liquid that humans had in their bodies, that kept them alive. If there was blood coming out of a human, that meant they were injured, and if they lost a lot of blood, they could _die_.

"Yes!" the mechanic snapped, his voice shaking. "It's blood, it's the blood of _children_ – two kids have gone missing, and…"

"Missing?! Two kids went missing?" the bunny gasped. He looked at Fredbear, but the bear said nothing.

Fredbear was still staring at his hands. His body trembled, and his mouth was agape, stuck in a silent scream.

Ralfbunny took a cautious step towards the bear. "Fred? F-Fred, talk to me, you're scaring me…"

The bear looked up at the bunny, his expression unchanged. "… It happened again, Ralf… _I failed_ …"

"No, no, no!" Ralfbunny shook his head quickly. "No, you didn't…!"

"This time, someone actually… _used me_ to take the life of a child," Fredbear said in a weak voice. He didn't sound like his usual grumpy, strong self. He sounded broken. His eyes widened even more. "I killed a child."

"What, no! You didn't k-k… You didn't do that!" the bunny reasoned, though he could not bring himself to say the word "kill". "Please, Fred, listen to me…"

"Golden Freddy, calm down," the mechanic requested, despite how nervous he sounded as well. "We just have to gather evidence and we'll find the culprit…"

"I AM THE CULPRIT," the bear thundered, ignoring Ralfbunny's sobs. "Because I exist… If only I didn't exist… But… that can be… fixed…"

Ralfbunny tried to reach for his friend, but the bear shoved him aside harshly without even looking at him. And then, he opened his mouth and reached for something inside him…

"Golden Freddy, what are you doing?!"

"Fred, no!"

Sparks shot everywhere.

The mechanic had no reaction to what was happening. Ralfbunny stared at his friend from the ground, trying to process what was happening.

Fredbear was tearing himself apart. From his mouth, he removed bits of his own endoskeleton, ignoring his own screams and the sound of static as his systems were failing. He tore out his eyes, leaving only wires dangling off his now empty eye-sockets.

Ralfbunny stood up, but it was too late. The bear fell on his knees, twitching.

"FRED!" the bunny called, holding his friend. "Fred, a-answer me please!"

The bear turned his twitching head slowly towards the bunny. He only had a couple of seconds before he shut down.

" **R-Ralf bzzzzt…"** he muttered, static interrupting his sentence. **"… I'm bzzzzt SOrRy…"**

He stopped moving. Ralfbunny stared in shock at his friend. Why wasn't he talking anymore? Why wasn't he moving?

"F-Fred? F-Fred!" He turned to the mechanic. "Fix him! Fix him, please!"

The man shook his head, unable to look away from the golden bear. "I-I can't! He… He destroyed his endoskeleton… God, I have to tell Francis…!"

Before the bunny could stop him, the man ran out the room.

He looked back at the golden bear, no longer twitching, no longer talking. No longer… functioning. But they couldn't die, could they? Alice told them that, even though they weren't "alive", if they were shut down permanently, then it would be the same as dying.

Was that it? Was Fredbear… dead?

"Fred…" he called, sobbing. "Fred, this isn't f-funny… Answer me, p-please… Don't leave me alone!"

The answer never came. Fredbear was gone. His friend was gone. Forever.


	4. Chapter 4 - Springtrap

**Disclaimer: I do not own "Five Nights at Freddy's" or its characters.**

* * *

 **1987**

Ten years.

Ten years had gone by since that awful day. The day Ralfbunny lost everything.

The moment when the mechanic told the robot that Fredbear was never going to re-activate again felt like a fuzzy memory, a dream… He vaguely remembered screaming at the mechanic, and holding him by his collar. Did it really happen, or did he just imagine it? He wasn't sure… It didn't seem like the kind of thing he'd do. But from that moment onwards, both Ralfbunny and Fredbear were locked up at a room they hadn't noticed until that point; someplace the staff called the "safe room".

Ralfbunny was aware of the time that went by. He didn't know if it was something with his programming, or his will was overpowering the system, but he could activate on his own sometimes. He wasn't supposed to be active, and there was nothing for him to do. As far as he could tell, the room he was in had no doors, and provided no escape from the harsh reality. Fredbear was gone. Ralfbunny was all alone, and he wasn't wanted anymore. He didn't even know why they still kept him around.

A new pizzeria was opened in 1987. He knew that there were new robots and that the ones that have been made to replace him and Fredbear had been – ironically – replaced as well. But nothing had changed for him. He couldn't interact with the kids, and couldn't be used as a suit – he was useless.

As for Fredbear, he was still used sometimes. Both as a suit and as an animatronic, but since his original endoskeleton was destroyed, he now acted like a normal robot with not sentience, responding under a script. It wasn't the Fredbear that Ralfbunny remembered. It was an insult to his memory.

Being alone in that room for so long with nothing to do gave Ralfbunny plenty of time to think. Think about everything that had happened, that had destroyed his happiness… destroyed his friend. Day after day Ralfbunny sat on that dark room, watching the employees come and go, some trying to talk to him, others not even bothering to look his way.

At first, he enjoyed their company and talked to them normally. But one week after the pizzeria opened, he realized something. He didn't care about them anymore.

Something strange was happening in Ralfbunny's mind. The memories he held on to of him and Fredbear at the diner made him growl, something he didn't even know he could do. All of that happiness had been snatched away from him. Fredbear had shut himself down because someone killed five children – not two, as they had previously believed – and thought he could get away with it by _wearing Fredbear_ as a suit. That man, whoever he was, killed five children. And Fredbear. He killed his best friend. And then vanished, leaving Ralfbunny alone with his thoughts. Those angered thoughts…

One day, when it was almost midnight, Ralfbunny received a visit he was not expecting. As he got increasingly quieter as time went by, the staff stopped talking to him, and so he was left alone with Fredbear's inanimate suit sitting next to him. So, when Ralfbunny heard steps approaching the safe room, he figured it was a staff member that was going to pick up Fredbear.

But then he heard someone call his name. At least, the name he had received in the pizzeria.

" **Hm… Mr. Spring Bonnie?"**

Ralfbunny looked up, activating his sight, and saw a little girl standing in front of him. She had black hair, and amber eyes. His instinct of protection towards children immediately kicked in.

"What are you doing here?" he asked worriedly, his voice sounding scratchy from years of disuse and lack of maintenance. "Kids shouldn't be back here."

The little girl smiled. **"I know. But don't worry, I can't get hurt. Not anymore…"** Her image flickered, like a TV with bad reception, and she had a faint golden glow around her. That was odd. Humans didn't do that…

The bunny looked at her apprehensively. "W… what do you mean?"

" **I'm just a ghost, Mr. Spring Bonnie,"** she explained. **"I'm dead, so I can't get hurt. My name's Rika. I remember you from the pizzeria in 1977. What happened to you?"**

She was pointing at the several scratches and stains that were scattered on the bunny's golden suit. He frowned as he looked down at himself.

"This… this is nothing…" He looked back at her. "What about you? Why are you… you know, still around? Shouldn't you have gone to Heaven?"

He had learned from Alice that good people went to Heaven after they died, and bad people went to Hell. Since all children were good, as far as Ralfbunny was concerned, then all kids went to Heaven.

Rika looked down, still with her sad smile. **"I can't go just yet,"** she said. **"I have to watch over them. Make sure they don't hurt anyone."**

"Who?"

" **What happened to Mr. Golden Freddy?"** the girl asked, obviously changing the subject. **"He doesn't look so good…"**

It was the bunny's turn to look down. Lately he couldn't bear to look at his friend's state. It only made him have those horrible angry thoughts…

"… He's gone. Nothing but an empty suit now…" he muttered. "Because of _that man_ …"

Rika kneeled down in front of Ralfbunny, putting her near-transparent hands in his. She smiled comfortingly **. "The ones you love are never really gone, Mr. Spring Bonnie,"** she declared. **"They are always around you, watching. I'm sure your friend Mr. Golden Freddy watches over you."**

The bunny looked at the young girl. With her faint golden glow, and her kind voice, she was almost like an angel… Could she be right? Could Fredbear still be around? But then, if he was…

"Why hasn't he shown himself to me, then?" the robot cried, feeling the anger and sadness over his friend's "death" invade him again. "W-why did he leave me… a-all alone…?"

" **You haven't accepted his death,"** Rika explained, as gently as she could. **"You're so angry… I can feel it. As long as you're this angry, you can't see him…"**

"Why wouldn't I be angry?!" he snapped. "The person who made him kill himself got away with it! He's still out there, living his life without a care in the world! HE KILLED MY FRIEND!"

Rika stared at the robot, but she didn't look startled by his outburst of anger. If anything, it seemed to make her even sadder.

" **I'm sorry,"** she whispered. **"His death wasn't fair. But it isn't fair that you torture yourself like this either."**

"The _only_ one…" the bunny hissed. "… who is going to get any kind of torture, it's the one who killed my friend."

Now Rika looked somewhat worried. It was obvious that he was not reacting the way she hoped. **"Listen,"** she started, trying to calm him down. **"The one who used Mr. Golden Freddy… he's the one who killed me and my friends…"**

Ralfbunny looked up at Rika in shock. She was one of the children that had been killed?

" **I don't know who he is,"** she said, before the robot could ask the question, **"The person they arrested wasn't the real culprit… He got away. But revenge is not the answer. That will only make us as bad as him."**

"That man killed you and your friends!" the robot exclaimed, his anger returning in spades. "How can you let it go like that?!"

" **Because I know what that did to my friends,"** she cried, now sounding almost desperate. **"They can't tell adults apart anymore… Their anger blinded them, and all they can think about is revenge… They can't even recognize me anymore…!"**

Ralfbunny tried to reach for his face to cover it with his hand, but he could barely move now. He could only growl in frustration and punch the floor beneath him.

"If he was dead, then your friends would find peace… Everything would be solved…"

" **No, no it wouldn't,"** Rika said. **"His death wouldn't solve anything. We would still be dead too, nothing would change that."**

"It would make the world a better place," Ralfbunny declared, his voice shaking.

Why was Rika so forgiving? The man that killed her hadn't been forgiving at all – he didn't care that she was a sweet girl. He didn't care. He killed her anyway. And Ralfbunny bet that the sick bastard _loved it_.

That unfamiliar cold feeling Ralfbunny had… This wasn't like him. He never got angry over anything – it was always Fredbear who snapped at anything…

' _Fredbear…'_

He couldn't even see his friend's spirit, assuming he even was around like Rika said. Ralfbunny was sure that Fredbear would have wanted revenge. He would have supported it.

The monster that had been growing inside Ralfbunny was ready for its revenge. It didn't matter if Rika thought it wasn't the right thing to do. He would never have peace knowing that the one responsible for the end of his happiness was still out there… ready to destroy more lives…

He wasn't the same Ralfbunny he once was. No… That carefree bunny was gone. Fredbear had always said that he was too nice… Well… that was over.

" **Mr. Spring Bonnie?"** Rika called.

Ralfbunny looked up at her, the cold feeling still in him. He would never rest until he managed to get revenge for his friend. He was not going to shut down, no matter what the mechanics or technicians tried to do. _He would not leave this world without making sure that man was dead._

"My name is not Spring Bonnie," he informed. "It was Ralfbunny once…"

" **Oh… Sorry, Mr. Ralfbunny…"**

"No. Don't call me Ralfbunny either. That robot is gone."

Rika observed the robot apprehensively.

His tone of voice was cold. He didn't bother with changing it. He was sorry for Rika and her friends, but if she was willing to "forgive" her killer and accept her death, that was her problem. He was done being nice. Even if he couldn't move, he would wait for his chance. He was sure that man would return one day. And when he did, he would be ready.

"My name now… is Springtrap."

* * *

 **1992**

The golden bunny robot sat montionless on the safe room of the pizzeria, now boarded up. No one went there anymore, and Springtrap was all alone. He was used to it, after all this time.

He no longer had the company of Fredbear's empty suit. Even that was gone now. The same man who killed the children in 1977 killed five more children in 1987. And he used Fredbear _again_. Now the golden bear was destroyed. All because of that man.

Springtrap was not going to forgive him. If there was ever a moment in which he hesitated and wondered if he should follow Rika's advice, now that wouldn't happen no more. The man did the same thing he did before, without the slightest hint of remorse. He was a monster. Springtrap wasn't the bad guy. He _wasn't_.

He was vaguely aware that the pizzeria he was in now was the same one from 1977. He sometimes heard weird noises on the pizzeria... mostly at night. Human screams, metal being dragged... He wasn't too sure of what was going on, but it didn't matter. Now that Fredbear was gone, if the killer wanted to return and use an animatronic suit to conduct his killing, he would have no choice but to use Springtrap. And he would be ready. He would be ready for his revenge.

 _'He will come back. He always comes back,'_ Springtrap told himself. _'I have a place for him...'_

Sometimes, Rika would visit him. She wouldn't say much, knowing it was pointless to try and change his mind. He was almost unrecognizable now, both in appearance and personality.

 **"Mr. Springtrap,"** she called timidly once. **"Hm... Is it okay if I use your friend Mr. Golden Freddy's appearance? I want to watch over the night guard, but I can't let him see me like this..."**

Rika didn't look like a normal little girl like she once did. She now had deep cuts in her arms and torso, blood all over her clothes. Springtrap didn't know why her appearance had changed, but he could see how it would scare people if she showed up to them like that.

"Go ahead," he hissed. Even if he didn't want to sound menacing, it was impossible to control his voice now. It was so deteriorated that it would always sound like a hiss.

Rika smiled meekly. **"That** **way, you can see your friend again too! Well, sort of..."**

Springtrap didn't answer.

 **"Mr. Springtrap, hm... Haven't you given up on getting revenge yet?"**

"No," he replied curtly.

The little girl sighed sadly. **"I knew you'd say that... I hope one day you'll understand, and then you'll see your friend _for real_ again."**

The robot's eyes narrowed. "That won't happen until I die. And I won't die until that man dies."

 **"You never know. Things might change,"** Rika said, turning around to leave. **"... Tomorrow is another day."**

The ghost disappeared, leaving Springtrap alone. He looked at the tiled floor and closed his eyes.

 _'Are you really watching over me Fred?... Because I am still here... I am still here... Waiting...'_

* * *

 **[A/N - 8C Yep. That's the end.**

 **I know this arc was short, but it was mostly just for some backstory on Fredbear/Golden Freddy and Ralfbunny/Springtrap.**

 **If you liked this story, maybe you should check out my other fanfictions of "A Golden Opportunity" series, they are all related and they all tell the story of my AU of FNAF.**

 **Thank you for all the faves, follows and reviews! You are all awesome!** **]**


End file.
